Final Goodbye
by Callieach
Summary: No one knew the bomb existed until it exploded, trapping two CSI's. Character Death. Oneshot. Songfic. Sandle.


**Disclaimer:** Sara and Greg: Not mine, CBS's; Lyrics to 'Final Goodbye': Not mine, Rihanna's; Everything else: Mine.

**Final Goodbye**

When they were called to investigate the DB in the parking garage, there was no bomb-threat. No one knew it existed until it exploded, injuring two police officers and trapping two CSI's.

As the dust started to settle, Sara coughed, then caught her breath. "Greg?" She called. "Are you okay?" In the dim light, she saw his form move.

"I don't know. I can't move. There's something on me." He pushed at the concrete slab on top of him, and winced. "What about you, Sar?"

"It could be worse." She responded slowly, evaluating her injuries. The two fell into silence as Sara started moving the debris that was pinning her down.

"Sara?" She stopped struggling.

"Ya, Greg?"

Greg swallowed. "Can I tell you something?"

I never should have waited so long to say 

_What I've always known, since the very first day._

_Thought that you would stay forever with me,_

_But the time has come to leave…_

Sara nodded her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Sure."

"Just in case we don't get out of here – "

"You're supposed to be the optimistic one who cracks a joke and tells me we're going to be fine." Sara's voice sounded weird, even to herself, then she realized she was fighting back tears.

"I'm not saying we won't. It's… just in case."

_Before we turn out the lights, and close our eyes,_

_I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life…_

Greg paused, cleared his throat, then continued. "I've wanted to tell you this before, but it never seemed like a good time."

"And now is?" Sara interrupted sarcastically.

"Just in case." He repeated. "Sara, I love you."

_It's you that I live for, and for you I die,_

_So I lay here with you till the final goodbye._

Sara didn't say anything, she worked on pushing the concrete off of her.

"I …just thought you should know."

Sara was finally free of the mound of debris on top of her. She crawled toward Greg, and took his hand in hers.

"You mean that?" She looked down into his brown eyes. She was kneeling beside him where he had been knocked on his back.

"Ya."

Tears welled in Sara's eyes as she pressed her lips to Greg's.

_Hold, draw me close, close to my lips._

_Listen intently as I tell you this._

"I love you, too." Her lips moved against his. She kissed him again.

Greg gave a small grin as Sara straightened back up, still clutching his hand in hers.

"So, the New Year's Eve party…?" Sara half-asked.

"Drinking a little too much. Dancing a little too close. A friendly peck that lasted a little too long." Greg smiled at the memory.

"I didn't have a thing to drink. Jim wouldn't let me. It was just an excuse to get close to you." Sara smiled, but a tear trickled down her face.

"Same here." Greg reached up with the hand she wasn't holding and wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry. You'll be fine."

_Outside the world wages it's rewards,_

_But I'll rest in peace as long as you know…_

"_We_'ll be fine." Sara corrected him.

Greg looked away. "I don't know, Sar. I can't feel my legs, and I can taste blood. I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding internally."

"So?" Sara snapped. "Partial paralyses is reversible, and internal bleeding is stoppable."

"Sara," Greg looked back at her. "We work with science. We're realists."

"It's real that we're gonna get out of here, and we're gonna be fine." Her voice sounded as if it would give out any minute now.

"You will Sara," Greg was starting to choke up too. "but I really don't think I'll make it."

_Before we turn out the lights, and close our eyes,_

_I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life._

_It's you that I live for, and for you I die,_

_So I lay here with you till the final goodbye._

"Don't say stuff like that." Sara said forcefully, crying.

"Sara?" Greg asked tenderly. She shook her head, lips pursed together and tears streaming down her face. "No matter what happens, remember that I love you." He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I'll love you forever."

_Promise you our love will carry on._

_Until time eternal, we belong._

Sara nodded, and, still crying, pushed at the slab on top of Greg. She wriggled it, and tried to lift it, ignoring the swelling in her obviously broken wrist, and wincing when she moved, feeling broken ribs. She stopped when Greg started coughing up blood. She moved back up to his head, resting it on her lap, so he would be more upright. When the bout was over, she wiped his mouth with the dusty sleeve of her sweater.

Greg smiled feebly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sara nodded at the unmovable slab. "I'm sorry I couldn't move it." She started to stroke Greg's hair. "And… I wanted to thank you, for pushing me out of the way when the place started collapsing. I don't know if you say the slab in between us, but I'm sure it would have hurt like hell." She tried to smile, but it ended up looking more like a grimace.

"No problemo."

_Before we turn out the lights, and close our eyes,_

_I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life._

_It's you that I live for, and for you I die,_

_So I lay here with you, till the final goodbye._

Above the mountain of rubble, they could hear footsteps and voices.

"Listen, it's help. We're going to be okay." Sara said gently, forcing a weak smile. They listened, holding on to each other as the rescuers dug above them. Sara had called out a 'We're down here' when they'd asked if anyone could hear them.

Finally, they broke through. Light flooded in and an assortment of firefighters, search & rescue workers, and police officers were looking down at Sara and Greg. She told them about the slab pinning Greg down.

"Alright, if you can come up, we can get him out." A firefighter said.

"I'm staying down here." Sara responded stubbornly. "I can help."

"Go," Greg told her, touching a hand to her face. "Get yourself fixed up. They'll get me out."

Sara, crying hard again, reluctantly agreed. She kissed Greg softly. "You'd better get out of here alive."

Greg's eyes sparkled with tears. "I will."

_Kiss these broken lips for the last time,_

_And spell out the lyrics to love in the sky._

Sara allowed herself to be guided out of their shallow grave, and led to an ambulance. They wanted to transport her to the hospital immediately, but she wouldn't let them.

"I'm not leaving without Greg." She said defiantly, but allowed her hand to be wrapped, and a deep gash on her forehead to be bandaged. She would have to have her ribs x-rayed, but that could wait.

She never took her eyes off of the crowd around Greg. They ended up using a pulley system to lift the sheet of concrete off of him, then sent two people down to put him on a backboard. They used the pulleys to lift him out. They loaded him into the back of an ambulance, and the medics didn't argue with her when Sara told them she was going with him.

_It's you that I live for, and for you I die,_

_So I lay here with you till the final goodbye._

"How are you?" Sara asked Greg, holding his hand as the ambulance sped towards the hospital, sirens blazing.

"Not good, Sara." Greg said honestly.

She choked back a sob. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sara, so much. More than you'll ever know." He coughed, then caught his breath. "Tell everyone at the lab that I love them, too." Sara nodded, unable to speak. "Kiss me one last time." She obliged, tears blinding her vision. "I love you, Sara." His voice was weak. "Goodbye."

The hand in Sara's went limp, and the monitor next to her showed flat lines. Around her, the paramedics continued to do their jobs, but she paid them no attention.

"No…" Sara sobbed into the now-lifeless Greg's chest. "You can't leave me. I love you."

_Goodbye_.

**A/N:** Damn, I killed off Greg. How did that happen? Anywho, was it cheesey? Crappy? Lame? Boring? Cliched? Let me know!

Reviews Love!

-C


End file.
